powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 48: The Pirate Booba's Storm of Love
is the forty-eighth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. This is the first episode of the eight-episode endgame arc, marking Giluke's descent into obsessively pleasing Star King Bazeu by transforming his men into Space Beasts, beginning with Adjutant Booba; it further goes into Booba's life as a space pirate prior to Bazeu. Synopsis Booba's hatred of the Gozma is reawakened after Giluke attempts to make him a Space Beast and the return of his female pirate cohort. Plot Super Guiluke and Buuba stand upon a mountaintop, opposing each other, ready for duel. After receiving a majority of the attack, Buuba collapses and Super Guiluke states that he's going to turn him into a Space Beast Soldier, to the angry pirate's shock. Meanwhile, a frantic Ahames watches on from the Gozmard, asking Bazuu if he'd permit Guiluke doing such a thing. "As long as Changeman is defeated, it wouldn't matter if either Buuba or the rest of you became Space Beast Soldier," he says bluntly, impatient at the delay his conquest has taken. Change Dragon discovers of the occurrence and hurries to the location on his Autochanger. Meanwhile, Super Guiluke continues his attack, telling his former colleague that since he's been unable to defeat them, by his power he'll be able to. A proud Buuba declares, "I don't need to be made into a Space Beast Soldier to do that," firing a violent attack at Super Guiluke. In anger, Super Guiluke projects the beam to him once again, this time Buuba's arms and legs transforming into the monstrous limbs of a Space Beast Soldier. Dragon arrives, witnessing the events in complete confoundment. Seeing Buuba's suffering causes him to jump before Buuba, prepared to shield the next attack. The furious Super Guiluke projects an attack to Dragon who blocks with Dragon Thunder, the force of which pushing them away from each other. Hiryuu awakens at the bottom of a cliff, weakly stumbling. He takes notice of Buuba, awakening, who stands, threatening Hiryuu in attack before collapsing once more from weakness. Just then, an attack interrupts Hiryuu from making his way to Buuba, the monster Bubuka revealing himself. A mysterious ship then flies overhead, wrapping Buuba and the beast in a beam and taking them aboard. Buuba awakens aboard the ship, taking notice and recognizing the flag which proudly hangs on the walls. He struggles to stand and make his way to the flag. "The flag of Space Pirate Buuba...but why is it here," he asks, before collapsing. Just then, a sword's tossed his direction, taking him by surprise. A woman approaches, picking the sword up with a smile. He instantly recognizes her as Female Pirate Jiira. "I'm glad we're able to meet," she tells him happily, "I've looked all over for you." She extends her left hand, Buuba doing the same, a pink band extending from each of their index fingers, uniting. Buuba begins to stand, asking her about the flag. She proudly informs him that she obtained it when it was left behind after Buuba was defeated by Bazuu, saying that "I thought that someday I could return it to you." The flag brings back memories for Buuba, his days prior to being taken by Gozma, the days he was in charge of himself as a pirate, the times he and Jiira showered each other with the treasures they obtained. "Buuba, let's again run wild together," she proposes. "I always knew this day would come, which is why I continued to search for you," Buuba shaking his head in refusal as he then pulls away from her touch, looking away from the flag. "Today, I'm an adjutant for the Daiseidan Gozma," he confesses. "But you're not Gozma in your heart," she pleads, "your heart is simply Space Pirate Buuba," she finds her words cut off by an angry Buuba, in denial. "You don't understand the terror of Star King Bazuu," his voice shakes. "Unless I defeat the Changeman, then I can never become free," his words wrapped in regret. He thinks of becoming a Space Beast Soldier in terror, attempting to stand tall in confidence and preparation to depart, only to collapse. Jiiru runs to his rescue and he pulls away from her touch. He tells her he refuses to die in such away, that he'll soon turn things around and "wave that flag throughout space," before limping to a control panel in the ship and speaking into its microphone. He makes a transmission to the Dengeki Base. In the command center of the Dengeki Base, the sudden sight of Buuba's message takes them by surprise. "Changeman, listen well" he commands, speaking gruffly in confidence. "I am safe in this location. Today I'll certainly defeated you. Starting with you, Dragon..." he threatens, ending the transmission. It's a declaration of war, and Hiryuu requests Ibuki permission that he go alone to keep the others out of it. Ibuki doesn't respond, knowing Hiryuu's in no condition to take him on at this time, ignoring his pleas. Frustrated, Tsurugi turns and departs from the room, deciding for himself. Shortly after, Hiryuu rides his motorcycle to the location of earlier in hopes to find Buuba, finding his path obstructed by Jiiru. She attacks him relentlessly, Hiryuu managing to catch the blade of her sword as she strikes him with it. Just then Bubuka arrives, firing past Jiiru to Hiryuu, as Jiiru continues battling Hiryuu. Bubuka approaches, tossing a spear towards them. Hiryuu dodges, Jiiru taking the spear to her chest, falling over the nearby cliff. Griffen and the others arrive, telling Hiryuu to go ahead with his business and leave the monster to them. Tsurugi finds her, struggling to stand. He inquires who she is and why she interferes. "I regret to inform you that I'm to defeat you on behalf of Buuba," she says. Hiryuu prepares himself, demanding to know Buuba's location. Jiiru takes notices of Bubuka violently attacking the Changeman, calling off the monster from attacking. "I wanted to run wild to the ends of the universe with Buuba, without Gozma ruling over him," she reveals. "But now everything is just a dream that won't come true," she says, collapsing. Hiryuu dashes to her, holding her in his arms. "Carry me to where Buuba is," she says sleepily. "I want to live in a world without fighting, with Buuba and the two of us," she says. "I wouldn't regret risking my life if it meant to get Buuba away from Gozma's rule and be together with him," she confesses, then pleading the Changeman for help. Now assisting Jiiru, Tsurugi and the five take her to where Buuba's located. He's now outside of her ship, seeing the wounded woman. Jumping to conclusions, he attacks Hiryuu, ignoring Hiryuu's warnings to stop. "Stupid fool," Hiryuu shrieks, punching Buuba. "Jiiru intended to fight in place of you since you're unable to," he reveals. Shou props Jiiru up in support as Sayaka approaches her, trying to rationally reach out to Buuba. "She loves you," Sayaka begins. "Out of that love, she wants to take you back to the universe and live peacefully, happily." Buuba calls out to her lovingly, just as Super Guiluke arrives. He threatens that Buuba will "remain useless if he doesn't become a Space Beast Soldier." "Shut up, Super Guiluke," Buuba growls. "Even if you change my shape, I'll still have the heart of a Space Pirate," he proudly declares. "I'll show you that the pirate spirit can't be taken away," he threats, preparing to dive into battle with Super Guiluke, despite Jiiru's desperate pleas for him to not. She crawls to him, grabbing his legs, continuing to beg him. As Super Guiluke prepares to fire upon Buuba to transform him, Hiryuu jumps out, standing before the two. Suddenly, he's met with an attack, as Bubuka joins the side of Super Guiluke, Buuba dismayed at his betrayal. Hidoras arrive and Hiryuu leads the others to change, Dragon instructing Jiira and Buuba to retreat to the spaceship and flee. The ships takes off, Super Guiluke transporting himself to it. The two soon find themselves on the receiving end of Super Guiluke's attack. Fed up with the delay, Super Guiluke unleashes a force toward Buuba which sends him collapsed, transforming most of his body into a Space Beast Soldier. Jiira looks on in horror as Buuba curses Super Guiluke. Buuba stands, falling and pulling the flag from the wall in attempt to gather himself. Jiiru shrieks his name, racing to his side as Super Guiluke prepares the last of the attack. Jiiru dashes toward Super Guiluke, receiving most of the attack. Her attempt to send a return attack more or less fails, Super Guiluke stumbling at most, as she collapses, the force of their attacks causing the control panel to explode and the ship to crash. Super Guiluke has managed to escape the ship to Dragon's disgust, as Guiluke orders for Bubuka to attack. The Changeman fight, Bubuka eventually falling from an attack by Buuba. Buuba's figure emerges from the rubble of the ship, Buuba wrapped in the flag. "I gave my word to Jiiru...this flag...will wave throughout space," he declares. Guiluke is none too pleased to see him alive and his old self, as Buuba then tosses the flag from around him in preparation to battle. "I'm still a space pirate to the bone," he exclaims, summoning his weapon. Both the Guiluke and the Changeman remain uncertain as to whom he's addressing, as Buuba jumps over the Changeman, toward Guiluke. The two dash towards each other, armed. "Stop this," Bazuu calls out, projecting a beam to Earth that separates the two just before their weapons meet. Bazuu then orders Bubuka to defeat the Changeman. The Changeman turn it around, defeating Bubuka in no time. Buuba leans down to Jiiru's body in sorrow, caressing her face. He extends his finger to hers, which is unresponsive, although their hearts are forever connected. He covers her body in the flag and carries her, as Hiryuu and the others watch him depart from nearby. "He wanted Jeal's dream granted," Sayaka observes. "A man like Buuba isn't able to oppose the laws of Gozma, either," Hiryuu observes. "He's a sorrowful man...Space Pirate Buuba," he finishes. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast *Jill: Notes *The Booba Space Pirates are fully revealed in this episode, which include Booba, Jill, the Space Beast Bubuka, as well as Gigara, who had appeared and fought on Earth in episode 29. DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 5 features episodes 45-55. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai New Year Episode Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda